


The Twin Spiders

by KoryStarr



Category: Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018), Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: All spiders gain sass after being bit, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crime Fighting, F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gwen is a dork that somehow got two girlfriends, Gwen is a genius, Healthy Relationships, Hero montage, It's my timeline I say what happens, Jackal is an Uber creep, LGBTQ Themes, Light Smut, Minor Character Death, No Lesbians Die, Other, Polyamory, Raymond Warren is a creep in all universes, Siblings, Tags pending will add as I think of them, Twins, lesbian polyamory, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoryStarr/pseuds/KoryStarr
Summary: Gwen has always had her sister Ven's back. One day while at Oscorp Gwen gets bitten by a spider while her sister becomes host to a young symbiote. She now has balance being in a band, being a hero, and being a twin. She will also navigate through some romance
Relationships: Anya Sofia Corazon/Gwen Stacy, Daisy Johnson (Marvel Comics & Cartoons)/Gwen Stacy, Daisy Johnson/Anya Sofia Corazon, Ghost-Spider/Quake, Ghost-Spider/Spider-Girl, Gwen Stacy/Anya Sofia Corazon/Daisy Johnson, Spider-Girl/Quake, Spider-Gwen/Spider-Girl
Kudos: 5





	The Twin Spiders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [So_u_like_pkmn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/gifts).



**Somewhere in space**

  


It couldn't move. It couldn't communicate. It felt so far from home. There wasn't much it could do but remain in this goopy, slimy, gel like form. That didn't matter though. It was free to do what it wanted now. Not even its own kind could stop it. It just needed a place to live. Something to call its own. It wobbled around in thought as it tried to figure out what to do next now that it is free.

  


**At a Hospital somewhere in New York**

  


A man with sandy blonde hair paced the waiting room. They took his wife back what seemed like hours ago. He checked his watch and saw only twenty minutes had passed. He didn't even know what was going on right now.

  


Everything with his wife had been going fine for their baby. The next thing he knew is that he was shoved out the door and they took her away. Helen had better be alright or every last one of them will be in cuffs. He growled in frustration pushing his hand through already messy hair. As he turns again he eyes the double doors at the end of the room. He straightens up and takes a step towards them.

  


"Sir, please stay here and wait for the doctor. I have instructions to kick you out if you cause trouble." A voice says from behind him. He spun around to face who spoke to him and found a man who looked like he could bench press him. 

  


"I want to see my wife! No one in this place will tell me what has happened." He tells the other man scowling at him.

  


"I understand Mr.Stacy but you can't just go back there. You can distract the doctors helping your wife." The man tells him, making Mr.Stacy sigh in frustration.

  


"Alright fine, I'll wait." Mr. Stacy says grumbling as the man nods and Mr.Stacy watches him go behind the desk just a few feet away. Mr. Stacy then sat in the nearest chair and placed his head between his hands. 

  


A clock on the wall ticked, some show was quietly going on a tv not too far from him. Some small child was crying softly calling. It seemed to him that there was too much noise and it was too quiet all at once. He really could not describe what it was like in those moments before he heard his last name being called. Mr.Stacy looked up to see the doctor who took his wife standing in one of the doors of the double door.

  


He got up and made his way over. "How is she? Can I see her? What happened?" Mr.Stacy asked, his voice straining from holding back the anger from his voice.

  


"Yes, you may see her. There were some complications, sir. She is stable and asking for you. I will explain along the way." The doctor says waving him through the door. Once he was through the doctor walked a few steps briskly in front of him. "You see sir, we thought there was only one baby. So when we got a second heartbeat that was slowing down we had to rush her back to save the baby."

  


"Wait, there were two?" Mr. Stacy asked his eyes a bit wide. "Is the other baby okay?" He asked his voice lacing with concern.the doctor nodded with a soft grin.

  


"Yes, she is small but rather robust for a baby so close to the edge." The doctor says with a small chuckle. Mr.Stacy felt a flicker of pride for his daughter for being such a fighter. "both girls are rather weak right now but will pull through."

  


"Both girls? I have two daughters?" Mr. Stacy asked a grin splitting his face.

  


"Yes, prepare for pink, ribbon, lace, and dresses everywhere." The doctor says in an amused tone. Mr.Stacy snorted at that with a shake of his head.

  


"Not if they are anything like their mom. I will have footballs, soccer, music notes, and jeans everywhere. Even if they were pretty princes pink I would love them nonetheless." Mr.Stacy says with a smile the doctor nodded his head and paused at a door to the left.

  


"Their mother, she is weaker than them. Stable at the moment. But sir, she may not make it past morning." The doctor says softly placing a hand on Mr.Stacy's shoulder.

  


Tears started to fill his eyes before he knew it. Five years they had been trying for these babies and now she would never get to see them grow. "I need a minute before I see her doc." Mr.Stacy says with his voice cracking. The doctor patted his shoulder sympathetically.

  


"Alright sir go in when you are ready." The doctor says softly and walks away leaving Mr.Stacy to look at the door and to do what he needed before seeing his wife.

  


Mr.Stacy stayed in the hall for a few minutes then slowly opened the door. There is his wife hooked up to all sorts of machines looking pale and yet still beautiful. Near her bed there are two bassinets. He peered in each in turn. One baby had white blonde tufts of hair the other had dark blonde almost brown hair. They were both so tiny, but he could see the one with white blonde hair that was smaller than her sister.

  


He gently ran the tip of his finger down each of their tiny cheeks. "They are beautiful aren't they?" He heard his wife ask him. 

  


"Yes Helen they look like you. So beautiful." He says turning to her. He grabbed a chair and placed it next to her bed. He sits down then takes her hand placing a kiss on it.

  


" Oh George, you smooth talker." Helen Stacy says with a weak chuckle. She squeezed his hand weakly. " Oh George what do we do? We planned for so much but not for this." She says with tears in her eyes.

  


"I know love, I know." George says, his voice cracking. He kisses her hand again. "We need another name for our beautiful surprise. I don't think they can share Gwendolyn." He says trying to take her mind off things.

  


"Actually, what about Venessa?" Helen asked with a weak and watery smile. George nodded, he picked Gwendolyn's name so she got this.

  


"Gwen and Ven, there will be no doubt they are twins." George joked with tears forming at his as Helen wheezed a little.

  


"George, George promise me you will love them twice for me." Helen asked as she started to fight her eyes shutting.

  


"Helen?! Helen? Helen please stay please. Helen..I promise...Helen, I love you" George says as Helen closes her eyes. The heart monitor goes flat and he is shoved away crying while doctors rushed in and tried saving his wife.

  


He felt so lost now. He crumpled to his knees crying as they pronounced her dead. He just lost his whole world. Everything felt so dark and cold. Like the warmth was sucked away.

  


A soft crying from the end of the bed brought him back. Gwendolyn is squirming and whimpering in her bassinet. Venessa was crying in hers. George gently picked up Gwendolyn then paused as he figured out how to hold Venessa also.

  


"Shhhh, shhhh it's okay my pumpkins. Daddy is here. I have you. Don't fret now girls. Mommy may not be here anymore, but no matter what I have you and will always love you." George says placing soft kisses on each of their foreheads.

  


Gwendolyn snuggles into him falling back to sleep. Venessa looked at him with tear filled baby blue eyes and sniffled squirming a little before also falling asleep. George looked down at his newborn daughters and knew he would go to the ends of the earth for them.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader,
> 
> First and foremost I have a preconceived notion of Poly relationship. I am working on my bias with this story. I am going to keep an open mind and keep this respectful. Please do be patient with me and correct me if I do or say something wrong. You can contact me on discord KaydaStarr#4740


End file.
